Ratcheting tools, for example ratchets and wrenches, often include a generally cylindrical ratchet gear and a pawl that controls the gear's ratcheting direction so that the gear may rotate in one direction but is prevented from rotation in the other. It is often desirable to utilize ratchet wrenches in environments, such as an engine compartment of an automobile, where space restrictions limit the ability to adequately rotate a standard wrench and, therefore, fastener. As well, ratchet wrenches are desirable wherein removal and reapplication of a standard wrench to a fastener are similarly limited.
Even with the advantages offered by known ratchet wrenches, it is not uncommon for the ratchet wrenches to be used in situations where there is insufficient clearance to fully rotate the wrench and obtain an effective ratcheting action for either tightening or loosening a fastener. In order to overcome this problem, ratchet wrenches with a greater number of teeth on the gear, and corresponding pawl, have been utilized. This reduces the back swing arc and permits use of the wrench in more confined spaces. However, the greater number of teeth results in a plurality of thinner (or fine) teeth, each of which has reduced mechanical strength than the thicker teeth on a standard ratchet. As such, there is a greater possibility of damage to the fine teeth.
The present disclosure recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.